He'll Come Back, Right?
by Icelandic-Roses
Summary: Although the pairing seems odd, Iceland find himself in love with the wrong person. This leads to heart ache.
1. Chapter 1

Iceland had no idea what was happening.

First off, it was meeting time; meaning absolute chaos of everything and everyone around him. Secondly, he was seated right by Denmark, and although he was basically family, he was going deaf by his booming laughter. Finally, the country he had immense feelings for was seated so far down from him, he could be on another planet.

Sigh.

Eiríkur shook his head and rubbed his temples, trying to fight off a growing migraine. Suffice to say, it wasn't working in his favour. Glancing up, he wondered how Norway does it. Well as of right now the 'calm' Norwegian was strangling Denmark and- oh, well, now he is unconscious. Lovely. Groaning, he slowly curled up in his chair and rested his forehead against his now crossed arms; body hunched as he leaned over the table.

Peaking out from his messy grey/white fringe, he picked off countries left and right, giving his aching mind something to do other than just shut down.

Well, by France's prone form, was a insistent Russia bothering a flailing China. He wasn't /that/ bad, a lecherous South Korea not far behind his elder brother. On the other side by America was England trying to now strangle France while a sneaky Hong Kong, Australia, and Canada tried to give their poor dad a heart attack with fireworks. Hong Kong caught the Icelandic's purple eyes staring, but before he could do much else, Eiríkur rolled his eyes at him and allowed his eyes else where. He just barely caught the non-country's smirk before turning his head to the other side of the room, the loud popping of the fireworks muted by the back of his head.

He let out a groan of misery as he realises that there must be a bigger mess somewhere as he didn't see everyone. Let's see who's missing... there's Belarus and Ukraine (oh wait, no they're in the corner with a defeated Russia), Latvia and Estonia (nope again, they've finally come to Lithuania's rescue), Egypt and Cyprus (He snorted, they were probably just waiting for the chance to calm Turkey and Greece down), and... wait. Blinking, he straightened from his hunched position. Where's Roman-?

Suddenly feeling pressure under his knees and lower back, he had a feeling he knew exactly where Romania was.

Before being able to even look up, he was swept away like a princess out of the meeting room, down the hall, and into a smaller (and thankfully empty) board room. His captor placed him gently on top of the table, letting his legs swing in the space in between the table and floor as the Romanian glided back to close the open door. Eiríkur laughed in an exhausted thanks to his ever-so-familiar red coat and top hat, distinguishing the man before he knew from practically anyone on the planet. Closing the doors, Romania turned back to the Icelandic with a wink and smug grin.

Marching back over to him (knees raised and arms swinging, giving the other something to giggle about) his gaze softened and clouded with worry. Lightly resting his hands on top of the smaller ones of the Icelandic, he pressed his forehead to Iceland's; his downy hair soft and his skin warm against the other's head. Giving a little Eskimo kiss, he whispered, "I saw you in pain and I wanted to do something. Your head hurts, right, my sweet?" With his kind words and accented English, Eiri was already melting. Nodding to his question, he frowned; an action Iceland tried to erase by returning his earlier 'kiss'.

Retreating back, he gave a small tilt of his lips before sliding his hands from the Icelander's upwards; up his wrist, forearm, elbow- that spot ticklish and he squirmed-, upper arm, shoulders, all the way to his neck. Even with his hands enclosed around such a vulnerable spot, Eiríkur trusted him to take care of him. Slowly, the leather of his gloves sending bumps up and down his arms, he worked his fingers around the back of the soft neck and under his chin; tilting the pale head up in the process of getting rid of the pesky knots caused by the headache. Sighing, he felt his lips slowly grow into a smile, letting it stretch wider when he felt a light, soft pressure against them.

His headache now just a faded slip of a memory, he wound his fingers through the Romanian's strawberry-blond locks, twirling his left index around the ribbons hanging from his hat, which he always said he hated. Breaking away from the lovers' pecks they were giving each other to look in each other's eyes, ruby to lavender eyes.

"Does kitten feel better now?" The Romanian asked softly to the Icelandic whom was basically putty in his hands. Eiríkur simply nodded, now leaning his head against the Romanian's shoulder. Vladimir ran his fingers through the soft yet messy hair, curling them at the end. "So, perhaps little one wants to do something later with Daddy, hm?" He nodded again to this, not feeling like talking, but that was normal. "Your place or mine, kitten?" The Romanian asked softly, raking his fingers through the smaller nation's hair. "Whichever is easier on you." Eiríkur replied sleepily.

Later on that day, Eiríkur had been busy getting ready to go over to the Romanian's as they decided it was better they had a place to be alone instead of five other people around and buzzing around them. As soon as he rung the bell Vlad answered the door, not exactly dressed how Eiríkur expected. He was shirtless, loose pants hanging on to his hips only because the drawstring had kept them there, a v-line visible along with all the muscle. Eiríkur caught himself staring and looked back up to the Romanian's face which was equally as beautiful. No hat to be seen on his head, his hair disheveled and messy. "Well, are you going to continue to stare at me or are you going to come in? I mean I get you are enjoying the view but I'm sure you can admire from inside." To this the Icelandic simply nodded and stepped inside. "You brought something to sleep in, didn't you? I'm sure you'll need to sleep here with what I have planned." Eiríkur paled and shook his head slightly. "I didn't-" "That's fine you can wear something of mine- but until then.." The Romanian trailed off as he grabbed the Icelandic male by the waist and pulled him to the couch, setting him on his lap. "We should strip kitten of his clothes." With those spoken words the Romanian stripped the smaller male of his clothes in a painfully slow manor, starting with his coat and ending with his trousers, leaving the white boots he wore with most things on. The small framed male shivered at the chilly air whilst the Romanian only pulled him closer to his body. Their bare chests close to one another as Vlad slipped his hands from the Icelander's waist to his ample bottom, earning a small gasp from the Icelander. The Romanian smirks at this and begins to grind against the smaller framed male. Eirikur's reaction was immediate, grinding back against his lover before his hips are grabbed in haste, nails digging into the skin of the feminine and shapely hips. "Did I say you could move, kitten?" The Romanian questioned, a hint of amusement in his raspy tone. "No-" replied the Icelandic quietly, placing his hands over the other's in an attempt to have the grip loosened. "No, what, princess? Hands off. I did not say you could move." The Romanian growled into the younger's ear before biting on the lobe. "Or I may just have to leave you squirming and I'm sure you don't want that, so I suggest you listen to daddy, do you not agree?"

Eirikur said nothing, except for a small muttering of "No." The Icelandic male turned his head in refusal.

"Oh? Now- I'll give you a few choices, since you defied-" Vlad said softly before lifting up the Icelandic and placing him down onto the couch. "First, I could bring you upstairs, tie you to the bed and we go from there. Or you could change into a pretty little dress for daddy, pleasure him, even, and I'll maybe return the favour if you're good. Or, finally, kitten can be punished here for defying me and not listening. Either way I'm going to pound into you until you're begging." The Romanian continued to speak, but in a much firmer voice than that of before. Eiríkur gulped but said nothing, looking away from Vladimir. "Are you not going to answer? I might have to pick your punishment then." Eiríkur shifted in his seat now before Vlad picked him up and and threw the small male over his shoulder. In response there were squeaks and flailing from Eiríkur. The Romanian simply laughed before tightening his grip on the Icelandic as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom before throwing him onto the mattress and smirking down at him. Eiríkur gasped as the Romanian trailed slow kisses down his neck. Vladimir was rather displeased with this response, bringing his hand down slowly to rub his crotch slowly. The smaller framed male moaned softly, giving up on his trying to be defiant. Vladimir smirked at this now, his hands roaming over the Icelandic's hips, placing a long, passionate kiss to his lips before straightening up and walking away. Eiríkur pouted at this, sitting up and watching as the Romanian dug through his drawers, pulling out some pants and pyjamas for the lithe male. Throwing the clothes at him before walking back down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day for Romania.

Which the male was too fond of. He went to his meetings, visited his younger brother, and soon came home to his favourite person, late that night after working.

Vladimir smiled as he walked through the door at the sleeping figure curled up on the couch. He carefully picked up the sleeping male and brought him to bed. He gently placed him down so he could go change into his pyjamas. He looked down at the sleeping male and slowly pulled his ribbon neck tie off, followed by the rest of his uniform before gently putting the male in his lavender pyjamas. Soon slipping the male under the blankets and laying next to him, bringing the smaller male closer to him so his head rested on the Romanian's chest. Eiríkur stirred from his sleep and looked up to his boyfriend and the surroundings.

"mmm- Hei- When did you get home?" the Icelandic male questioned is a sleepy tone. "Not that long ago. Perhaps fifteen minutes ago? I found you passed out on the sofa, so I brought you upstairs and put you in your night clothes since your uniform is so stiff." The Romanian replied softly.

Happily, the Icelandic male wrapped his arms around his Romanian lover and placed a kiss to his lips. "Thanks, babe." The Romanian nodded and ran his fingers through the smaller males hair. He, of course did not need sleep but he enjoyed just cuddling up next to the tired Icelandic for hours as he cutely nuzzled closer to the warmth of his chest and gripped onto him. He found it unbelievably adorable and it kept his mind at ease knowing his precious little prinţesă was completely safe and no where near harms way.

The Romanian gripped the smaller male closer to his chest protectively as the younger clung to him like a small child, he wouldn't tell Eiríkur but sometimes when he slept if he held out a single finger, the smaller male would wrap his hand around it like an infant. The only reason he'd not tell him is because he loved how cute he was when he slept, yet he was so god damn stubborn, and quite frankly rather rude while awake that he'd probably tell Vladimir not to sleep next to him for a really long time. Despite his hard to deal with personality, that caused him to be an outcast a lot of the time. The Romanian actually liked his personality and even found it odd how he could seem so hateful one minute and be cuddled up on him and reaching up for kisses another, then to a blushing, begging hot mess. The last was his personal favourite. Especially the small moans and squeaks to a company it all.

The Romanian shook his head at that thought, trying to clear his mind so he didn't wake the younger male, who was not making it any easier on him, as he was moving up against him in a heavy sleep, he repeatedly brushed against the Romanian's crotch. Vladimir stayed completely still until he knew for sure the Icelandic was asleep then slipped out of the bed to go do something else to keep himself busy.

Moving into the Library of his home he scanned through the books until settling on something he could bare to re-read, again and sat in his study, reading glasses on. Eiríkur loved to tease him about his reading glasses. It made him look just slightly older and of course, jokingly, Iceland thought he was ancient. He sighed with the thoughts of his little lover and scanned the pages, not even paying full attention at this point.


End file.
